


Four Eyes

by Shippershape



Series: Stretch & Dr. Goodkin [16]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kirsten needs glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Kirsten tries on Cameron's glasses and they make a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Eyes

“Did kids ever call you four eyes?” Kirsten asks, sliding Cameron’s glasses off his face to inspect them. He stares at her, affronted.

“Yes.” He says. “Actually, they did.” He watches as she perches the frames on her own nose, blinking as her eyes adjust.

“That’s unfortunate.” She murmurs, still blinking. “You know, because I think you look really-” She stops, frowning. “Wait.”

“Really what?” He prompts her, trying desperately to act casual. Kirsten gawks at him.

“Cameron, your hair!” She points at it in wonder. His hand flies up to touch it, wondering what the hell she’s on about.

“What, is there a spider?” He asks, voice panicky. He’s got a thing about bugs. Kirsten is the spider killer around these parts.

“No! It’s just so…and your eyelashes! They’re so long!” She’s still gaping at him like she’s never seen him before. He starts to get a little concerned.

“Um, Stretch.” He squints at her. “Are you okay?” If this is residual emotion, he’s never seen anything like it before. It reminds him of the time him and Linus got a dimebag and spent three hours eating hot pockets and coming up with a plan for soup-powered city buses.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just-” She slides the glasses off, blinks, then puts them back on. “Oh my god!” She shouts. Cameron jumps a little.

“What? What?!” She’s really starting to freak him out.

“Cameron, I think I need glasses!” She exclaims, turning slowly to survey the rest of the kitchen. “There are _words_ on that poster.” She murmurs, frowning at a graphic with a Doctor Who quote on it. He watches her for a moment, baffled.

“Kirsten, are you telling me you couldn’t read that before?” He’s horrified. He let her drive them home last night.

“I just thought it was a blue blob and a fireball.” She admits. She’s wandering around the apartment now, every once in a while reaching out to touch something in wonder. He can barely make her out, due to the fact that she’s wearing his glasses, but he gets the sense she’s seeing most of this for the first time.

“Kirsten.” He says, realizing she might be distracted enough to finish her earlier sentence. “What were you going to say before? You think I look really what with my glasses?” He squints at the blob that’s moving around his living room. From what he can tell she’s now staring out his window.

“Oh.” She answers absently. “Sexy. I think you look sexy in your glasses.”

He finds himself wishing she couldn’t see after all when the blush flames scarlet across his cheeks. He clears his throat.

“Oh, really?”

She turns to look at him this time, makes a sound of amusement, and then the blob begins to grow closer until it starts to resemble Kirsten again. She pauses in front of him, then slides the glasses back onto his face. She’s grinning at him, and she’s so beautiful it makes his chest hurt.

“Yeah.” She cocks her head, studying him. “Absolutely.”

“My eyes are pretty bad.” He reminds her. “If you can see out of these that means yours probably are, too.” She shrugs, still looking at him.

“They look much better on you.” She tells him. He rolls his eyes, but he’s pleased and they both know it.

“We’ll get you a pair of your own tomorrow.” He says, turning back to the turkey burgers he had been in the middle of preparing when Kirsten decided to run away with his eyes. He points a spatula at her, suddenly stern. “And there’s no way you’re driving my car again until I know you can see.” She shrugs.

He drives her home later, and spends most of the ride shooting nervous glances at her and muttering things like _we could have died_. She gets the glasses. It turns out she looks sexy in them too.


End file.
